


On Set

by PixieBelle



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Interview, Interviews, Movie Set, film set, wife - Freeform, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: I watched some interviews where Gal and Chris spoke about the Dad's on the set of Wonder Woman and it made me want to write this cute little piece with Chris talking about his wife.





	On Set

Interviewer: How as it on set, was it a different vibe to a usual action film with so many kick-ass women around?

Chris: ‘It was wonderful on set, we had a great time, and yeah a real switch from what you would usually see. Normally you have the wives come and visit the set bringing along the kids but here not just Gal’s husband but there were so many dads on set holding the babies for a change, supporting their wives. There were dad’s everywhere pushing strollers, giving bottles…’

Gal: ‘And your beautiful wife?’

Chris: ‘Yes I felt terrible as there was my wife caring for our newborn son, supporting me as I’m working and I’m seeing all these great hands on dads supporting their wives.   
My respect for women, wow, watching your wife give birth, feeding your child just amazing, then and seeing all these women out there on set fighting battles, women’s are made of tough stuff.   
But yes my wife what she gives up to support me, to allow us to be family…’

Gal: ‘But then you arranged a wonderful surprise?’

Chris: ‘No it wasn’t me it was Patty. There was this awesome moment where my wife was breastfeeding our son and she’s sat alongside a couple of Amazon warriors in their costumes, there they all were chatting and feeding their babies together and Patty sees this and comes up and grabs my wife and say ‘Chris we’ve got to fix this, your turn to hold the baby’ and off they go and Patty has my wife suited up as an extra and yeah my wife is an extra in the film, my wife is an bad-ass Amazon warrior.   
So yes it was great surprise and fun opportunity for my wife to be a part of the action and I have this crazy picture of the three of us, my wife and I both in our costumes holding our son and she looks incredible and just awesome, kick-ass women everywhere on set! So yeah I think this film is something special.’


End file.
